Miracle
by Billy N Brook
Summary: “We’ve been stupid to fall for his stories. I can’t stand this much longer Hannibal,” he said, his voice slipping into a small whine, as if he were a little boy again, “I want to go home.” “I do too, kid, I do too.”
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, I wasn't born when they were created, I wouldn't have to put this disclaimer.

AN: This was a random plotbunny that bit me why I was writing Dumb Dog, which I will update soon.

* * *

**Prolog**

"Couldn't sleep either, Hannibal?" A bright-blue eyed man asked as he walked into the room where a silver-haired man sat as he smoked his cigar.

"No, kid, I can't." Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith said as he sighed, thinking, _it is about time we blow this Popsicle stand_.

"Stockwell really doesn't really have any amnesty for us, does he?" Lieutenant Templeton 'Faceman' Peck said, sitting down in another chair.

Hannibal sighed, "No I'm afraid not, Face. You saw how Frankie took off, afraid of Stockwell changing his mind at the last minute; this place feels like a prison." In an attempt to lighten the uneasy atmosphere he pointed out, "At least the food taste's better."

"Yah," the man with blond hair agreed, half-heartedly. "We've been stupid to fall for his stories. I can't stand this much longer Hannibal," he said, his voice slipping into a small whine, as if he were a little boy again, "I want to go home."

"I do too, kid, I do too."

***

"What do we do now, Hannibal?" A striking man with blond hair & bright-blue eyes asked.

"I don't know." The ashen-haired man admitted, watching one of his men walk back towards the hospital, the spark in his eye strangely smothered. "Let's go, BA, Murdock can make it." The strong sergeant's only response was to start the van rolling, which had somehow survived in one of Stockwell's warehouses. "I suppose we start all over as it was before Stockwell." Hannibal scowled when he said the man's name. He had spoon-fed them stories that they had been stupid enough to fall for.

They rode in silence until Face spoke half to himself. "I wonder if she still has my car." Then he smiled; clearly, a fake plastered on his face, & said, "BA, could you pull over, I need to go for a walk."

"Sure thing, little brother." BA said, a scowl strangely missing as he saw how his friend was suffering & at Hannibal's small nod.

"Call us when you need us to pick you up, kid." Hannibal said, softly smiling at the man he wished he could call his son, "Preferably before dark."

"Kay," Hannibal hardly heard the minuscule murmur. It would take a miracle for that man.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, I wasn't born when they were created, I wouldn't have to put this disclaimer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

She stared out the window of the plane as it descended from the dreary sky. Amy Amanda Allen would do anything to hear a crazy whoop from the cockpit, even if it meant a crash. However, that was silly as there was no crazy fool behind the controls; only a, hopefully or hopefully not; sane pilot in the plane. When it landed, she slowly made her way monotonously down the steps. Los Angeles was not the same without the A-Team. She should stop dreaming, if anyone could escape it was the A-Team, but they were dead now.

***

_Why me & what now_,Face asked as he aimlessly wondered the streets. He was not paying attention to where he was headed with the thoughts in his head. _Lee's Laundry_,_ great_,_ out of all places why here_, he wondered when he finally stopped. Sinking down on a near-by bench, he sat staring at the streets & people walking by. _Why don't they have the problems that I do_? As if to answer the voice of a nun chimed in, '_you reap what you sow'_, she had chided, '_if you give lies you get lies_'. "Thank you for your help Sister Samantha." he said sarcastically as he sighed because he knew that divine inspiration was dogged. Suddenly something caught his eye, something prettier but more surprising, than the Sister. _Amy_, he exclaimed inwardly, having to bite his lip to keep from exclaiming aloud. _But why_, he asked himself, _but how_? _She said she was not coming back_. Slowly standing, he turned & tried to walk away, fighting his feelings. _She wouldn't want to see me_, he told himself, _we are dead to her like everybody else_.

***

"Wait!" she exclaimed, still unsure why she was there, let alone chasing after a stranger. "Hey, wait up." she said, but he seemed oblivious as he walked into the ally. Before she could stop them, she said the words that were too familiar, "Why won't you pay any attention to me? Is this what I have to do to get you to notice me, Face?" She started to wonder why she had said his name the so-called stranger turned around.

"Are you blind or am I invisible?" Face finished her phrase, "Hi."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Feeling the warmth of her embrace made him wonder why he hadn't done this sooner. When she stepped back, he stared, trying to sort things out in his mind. I'm either dead, dreaming or, you're alive; her gaze seemed to say. "You probably thought you'd never see this face again, I wish this was a dream, I thought I'd probably never see your face again." he said, a smile appearing on his fine features.

***

"Peter's Pizza, how may I help you?" Hannibal said, hopping that it wasn't Stockwell or someone he may have notified.

"Hey Hannibal," Face said, sounding excited, on the other line. "I'm at the McDonald's on Valley View Street. Not exactly high dining, I know but, I've lost some of my contact's dieing & all."

"Okay kid, we'll be there in about ten to fifteen minutes." he said, "BA, he's at the McDonald's on Valley View."

"Thanks Hannibal." Face said before hanging up, making Hannibal hopeful, as he sounded slightly cheered up. _Maybe the miracle has happened_.

***

"But why leave if you were earning your freedom?" Amy asked when she had been brought up to date.

"He lied to us, you should of seen Frankie take off. But there was, nor ever be, any amnesty for us." Face said, _I'd like to strangle Stockwell for those lies_, he thought.

"So you came back here, wouldn't this be the first place he'd look?" she said.

"It doesn't really matter; this'd be the last place he looked, if he even tried at all." Face said, frowning. "He fooled us; fences wouldn't hold us, because he wouldn't fool us again."


End file.
